Card connectors are mainly used in signal transmission on servers. In the prior art, when transmitting the power supply and the signal, a card connector which transmits the signal and a card connector which transmits the power supply are both needed. When transmitting the power supply and the signal, a plurality of card connectors need to be installed to perform the function. Thus, customers need to preserve a large amount of space to mount a plurality of connectors inside the server. Both the cost invested by the customer and the difficulty of mounting is increased.
In addition, in order to meet the overall smooth upgrading of the server, for example, promoting a low propagation speed of 8G signal of a server to 16G or 25G, customers need to readjust the structure of the product or add additional connectors to achieve the goal. Thus, the overall smooth upgrading of the server is difficult and costly.